Copos de Papel Rasgado
by Cathrina Frankenstein
Summary: Se dice que el amor al igual que la nieve es único y viene de mil maneras, pues no hay similitudes de unos con otros y esto es más grande cuando la cantidad es variada.
1. Tras los libros

**La idea o imagina fue proporcionado por la página Hiccstrid love-edit el día 03 de diciembre del 2016.**

 **Los invito a visitar la página.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Astrid Hofferson podía considerarse muchas cosas: ruda en las clases de cocina, activa en cada pelea que se incluía, obstinada para cambiar de opinión, valiente para los deportes extremos, e incluso impulsiva si venía al caso, pero nunca en su vida una persona de lectura.

Ella prefería mil veces quedarse en casa viendo una película de horror o jugando videojuegos, violencia incluida, con Brutilda; a quedarse horas sentada con un libro entre manos. Y eso lo sabían todos desde sus padres hasta sus maestros, aun así, no faltaba un despistado que se atrevía a intentar salir con ella o cambiar sus gustos sin éxito alguno y en el peor de los casos, algunos daños físicos.

Es por eso que verla entrar y salir de la biblioteca fuera de la época de exámenes desconcertó, no a uno, sino a toda la escuela.

Una persona no puede cambiar de gustos tan rápido, a menos que tenga una razón para ello ¿verdad? Quizás tenga razón, y quizás esa fue la excusa perfecta para que cada alumno, maestro, padre, madre, personal de limpieza y hasta el Director pusieran manos a la obra para lo que sería el enigma más grande hasta entonces.

Y es por eso que hoy, un 05 de julio del 2016, un día sin importancia alguna, y, mientras todos están tan enfrascados en buscar respuestas a una posible pregunta sin solución; centraremos nuestra atención a la parte externa de la escuela, justo detrás de un viejo arbusto sin descubrir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _ **¿Alguien te siguió?**_

- _ **No te preocupes babe, nadie es tan inteligente para seguirme sin ser descubierto.**_

- _ **Pues eso me alegra mucho, eso mantendrá nuestro escondite en secreto.**_

Hace un mes había iniciado todo y hace más de una semana que los obligaron a tomar esta medida. Y es que Astrid viajaba por un pasillo oculto que juntos encontraron tras un viejo arbusto sin descubrir detrás del rincón más siniestro de la escuela, la oficina del director; al llegar debía cerrar con cuidado la puerta y disponerse a caminar por los pasillos; esto era obligatorio ya que no podía permitirse revelar aquel secreto, por el bien de ambos.

- _ **Sigo sin saber por que quieres esconder lo nuestro Astrid.**_  
- _ **Es mejor así.**_  
- _ **La capitana del equipo de cross y el nerd de la escuela, una combinación algo extraña para mi.**_

 _ **\- Hipo, tu sabes porque hago esto.**_

 _ **-¿Algún día tendremos que decírselos?**_

 _ **-Hipo.**_

 _ **-Esta bien my lady, prometo no decir nada, por ahora.**_

 _ **-Solo bésame Haddock.**_

 _Sí, definitivamente Astrid ya tenía una razón para ir tras los libros..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Nos Leemos...**_


	2. Cabello castaño, brillantes ojos verdes

**La idea o imagina fue proporcionado por la página Hiccstrid love-edit el día 30 de diciembre del 2016.**

 **Los invito a visitar la página.**

 _Pdt. El título está inspirado en la canción "Beautifull eyes" de The Naked Brothers Band._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo vi caminando en los pasillos y, siendo sincera, su caminar torcido y la falta de visibilidad que le proporcionaban aquellos libros eran como ingredientes perfectos para una receta con sin fin de desastres.

- _ **No puedo creer que siquiera pensé en esto**_ \- me dije mientras me acercaba a él sin saber el porque de lo que estaba por hacer.

Por eso que cuando logré alcanzarlo, una acción para nada difícil, tome la cantidad de libros que creía adecuada para mi fuerza y me dispuse a llevarlos a la mesa a donde se dirigía.

- _ **Oh, muchas gracias Astrid**_ \- me dijo él proporcionándome una de sus cálidas sonrisas, haciéndome estremecer al instante; pero lo que hizo más efecto en mi fueron sus ojos esmeralda detrás de aquellas gafas, por un momento me daban ganas de quitárselas solo para poder sentir la profundidad de su mirada; me sonrojé al pensarlo y solo atiné a desviar la mirada.

 _¡Por Thor! Era una Hofferson, fuerte, valiente, temeraria, impulsiva y por supuesto de sentimientos inexpresables, siempre pensando en ella primero antes que en los demás._

Desde pequeña había tenido ese sexto sentido que me permitía anticipar cada movimiento de mi oponente, lo que me beneficiaba en cada uno de mis entrenamientos en artes marciales; siempre infalible, por no decir perfecto; quizás me confié demasiado porque ni siquiera eso me preparo para lo que sucedería.

- _Bueno, aquí están tus libros, yo me voy._ \- le dije a mi manera mientras disponía a marcharme.

- _ **¡Astrid, espera!**_ \- miré hacia donde estaba y lo siguiente me dejó petrificada. Hipo se había acercado a mi para acariciar mis cabellos, y, aunque lo niegue, acepto que no me gustaría que parara.

- _ **Gracias**_ -me dijo dándome una de sus calidad sonrisas. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante ella.

Al darme cuenta aleje su mano y me fui de ahí rápidamente. Haddock idiota, si cree que con su amabilidad podrá conquistar a una Hofferson !esta equivocado!

Aunque pensándolo bien...

 _¿en qué momento alguien dijo que él quería conquistarme?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Nos Leemos...**_


	3. Mi vida es tan bella

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi nombre es Astrid, Astrid Hofferson, hija de unos completos desconocidos que no supieron valorar el regalo de un hijo.

Acabo de despertar y ya siento las ansias de volver a dormir, pero el hecho de recordar me regresa a la vida. Me visto lo más decente posible y luego de un desayuno ligero estoy dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Como antes dije mis padres fueron desconocidos para mi. Crecí en un orfanato a las afueras de Berk donde la vida es dura y uno debe hacerse fuerte _"a la mala"_ , algo irónico pues la directora del orfanato no era otra que Mala, la única mujer que fue capaz de dirigir a los Defensores del Ala, la base militar más fuerte por estos lares, quien al retirarse quiso seguir sirviendo al país imponiendo su ejemplo en las mentes más jóvenes.

Crecí rodeada de pobreza y rudeza, clave de la formación de cualquier ser humano en situaciones de riego, la mayoría fueron salvados al ser adoptados antes de acabar el entrenamiento, otros, como yo, duramos y vivimos para contarlo luego del incendio del 97', que acabó con nuestro hogar y con aquellas personas que fueron como hermanos para nosotros y sacrificaron sus vidas por aquellos que si sobrevivían tendrían una mayor oportunidad de conseguir un futuro mejor.

Ese día lo perdimos todo. Durante un tiempo vagamos sin rumbo alguno, poniendo en práctica lo aprendido durante todos estos años,soportando las constantes lluvias de veranos y las inundaciones a consecuencia de estas; algunos en el camino fueron acogidos por algunas casas de adopción y buenas familias mientras los demás seguimos el trayecto de nuestras vidas. No fue hasta cierto día que todo cambio.

Lo recuerdo bien.

Hace 8 años pasábamos cerca de Punta Cuervo, donde corrían rumores de gente que recogía niños de la calle y les daba un lugar donde vivir. Nos pusimos en marcha, no por mí o mis compañeros sino por los más pequeños, niños d años que necesitaban una oportunidad mejor de la nosotros les podíamos dar. Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde cuando llegamos, no era lo que esperábamos, el lugar estaba sucio y la gente de las calles no parecía del todo amigable. Haciendo el menor ruido posible avanzamos por las vías desiertas, la calle no era nada mas que fría y el olor a alcohol inundaba mis fosas nasales, temí lo peor pero hasta entonces era tarde.

Desperté creo luego de unas horas, al parecer quedé inconsciente, imágenes de lo ocurrido llenaron mi memoria: el grito de una niña y varios hombres a nuestro alrededor, los más grandes tratamos de defenderlos pero eran muchos y mucho más fuertes que nosotros. Se llevaron a las niñas, algunos varones escaparon de alboroto poniéndose a salvo, otros fueron conducidos dentro de las camionetas e incluso llegué a escuchar un fuerte quejido y el sonido de un arma silenció el lugar; un golpe y todo quedó oscuro. Juntando todo mi coraje trate de despertar, debía hacerlo, no podía faltar a mi palabra de ser fuerte ante la adversidad. Abrí los ojos y me encontré donde menos lo esperaba: una casa, para ser exacta, una mansión, aunque no estoy muy segura de ello; desde mi posición observaba poco pero me vi rodeada de un azul precioso manchando las cuatro paredes que me resguardaban, una lámpara adornaba la mesita de noche y armarios blancos con detalles de plata fina acompañaban la habitación en donde me encontraba. Por la ventana era todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba: el azul del cielo era casi tan radiante como el azul del mar, y la brisa marina tan solo despertaba en mí ese sentimiento de nostalgia.

A pesar de que todo era hermoso no podía quedarme aquí. Como pude me levante de la cómoda cama en la que me encontraba para iniciar mi huida de aquel lugar, no paré hasta que unos brazos me detuvieron y me hicieron reaccionar. No quiero contar la golpiza que le di al pobre chico de ojos verdes quien, a pesar de mis cortos 9 años, deje muy magullado y con el labio a punto de sangrar, fue hasta que una mujer que calculando le daba 40 años (más adelante descubriría que mis cálculos solo erraron en 3 números de más) dio el grito al cielo y llegó corriendo hasta su hijo solo para reclamarle su actitud ante mi presencia.

Luego de un par de meses donde por órdenes del doctor debía reposar, y después, debido a mis constantes pedidos, decidieron que era hora de empezar a estudiar. Lastimosamente, aunque de hecho para mi buena suerte, designaron profesores particulares para que me enseñaran lo que había perdido, porque cuando cumpliera 12 años iniciaría una nueva etapa en una escuela.

Valla error cometieron ahí conmigo. Gritos y peleas, golpes y castigos, recuerdo incluso cuando mandé a Maritza Dumbrosh a la enfermería luego de que ella me provocará con sus constantes burlas. No comía, no tenía amigos, era un alma en pena que pese a sus instintos trataba de apagarse miles de veces, el bullying la animaba, las burlas aumentaban las ganas, las risas incrementaban el deseo de venganza y aquel destrozo en clase fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Terminé la preparatoria, quizás no con la mejor imagen pero salí ilesa de esa cárcel y me aventuré al mundo exterior. Conseguí trabajo, aunque una Astrid trabajando como camarera es lo último que necesita este mundo o eso me dice el jefe cuando alguien mas toma mi puesto y atiende a los clientes ante mi reciente demora, muy justificada a mi parecer ya que me mandaron a sacar la basura la cual sospechosamente ya estaba afuera. No puedo quejarme, y, aunque lo que quiero es que me corran, lo que necesito es dinero, justificación mas que suficiente para quedarme. Mis pensamiento se ven interrumpidos ante la mirada de mi jefe, atrás de él viene una tal Amanda algo despeinada, y lo que sigue es mi presencia en la calle.

No aguanto más, ya no quiero sufrir con cada fracaso en mi vida, así que sin pensarlo entro a mi auto y conduzco sin rumbo, como el que alguna ves tuve en mi infancia. Al frenar llego a un barranco donde puedo ver el mismo mar que me recibió alguna ves con la esperanza de ser feliz, que mentira más grande. Bajo del auto y camino hacia adelante, es hora de ponerle fin a mi sufrimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miranda Hofferson no sabía lo que pasaba, había llegado a Punta Cuervo por el aviso de un encargo de contrabando detectado en el centro de la ciudad. El grito de una niña la alentó a investigar, el sonido de un quejido la detuvo, el disparo de un arma la llevó directo al lugar del alboroto donde se encontró a los hombres que buscaba; acabó con ellos, rescató a los niños, e incluso pudo salvar la vida de aquel joven herido por el disparo el cual, antes de irse al hospital, le pidió que cuidara de la pequeña Astrid quien yacía inconsciente en el frío pavimento producto de un golpe. La llevaron al hospital, el doctor la revisó y avisó de un traumatismo leve en el cerebro, fueron días de análisis y angustia; para cuando todo acabó Miranda pidió cuidar a la niña, sentía que era su deber protegerla y, que si ella se lo permitía, la pondría bajo su cuidado.

Cuando Miranda me contó todo tardé en analizarlo y prometí pensarlo, aunque no lo negaré, me sentía feliz, quería decir que si, pero el miedo no me lo permitía. Pedí tiempo y con el pasar de este Artur estuvo ahí para apoyarme, después de todo me perdonó los golpes de la primera ves y empezamos a llevamos bien, lo sentía como un hermano; para cuando volví a hablar con Miranda, acepté, al final ya éramos familia.

Pasados los meses de descanso, mamá me informó lo de mi nuevo plan de estudios en casa, no pude evitar sonreír ante la oportunidad. En mi corta vida solo me habían enseñado cosas básicas de supervivencia, siempre soñé con aprender y las largas horas viendo las series de televisión en el orfanato ayudaron a crecer el sueño. Inicié mis estudios sintiéndome la peor alumna del mundo, leer y escribir lo sentía como una tortura pues las palabras no eran mi fuerte, con las matemáticas era otra historia, las sumas y restas eran como pasado por agua caliente, las multiplicaciones las sentía como un efecto dominó; no tardé mucho en coger el ritmo de mi nueva vida.

El día que descubrí el deporte supe que había nacido para algo bueno. Estar en la cancha atrapando cada pelota, dando pases, corriendo para anotar, el grito de victoria luego de cada juego, el sentir la adrenalina al hacer un _home run_ ; experiencias únicas e inigualables a pesar de no ser el deporte más practicado. Gané enemigos, pero importan más lo amigos que conseguí. Nuestros mejores momentos eran después de cada entrenamiento, las anécdotas compartidas eran tantas que no cabían en un solo encuentro y siempre debíamos postergarlo como excusa para reencontrarnos. Teníamos cinco de los mejores jugadores en el país y claro está el mejor estratega que pudiera conocer, aunque este mal que yo lo diga.

Ellos fueron quienes me apoyaban donde otros fallaban. Recuerdo cuando no pararon hasta encontrarme llorando debajo de las gradas del estadio luego del incidente en clase, sus palabras de aliento marcaron el inicio de las fuerzas que creí perdidas, y cuando no, estaba Hipo tratando de animarme e intentando arreglar las cosas pacíficamente después de clases (fallando en el intento), para después invitarme un helado y acompañarme a casa cada ves que ocurriría algo parecido conmigo o con alguno del grupo. Los seis fuimos los mejores amigos durante la preparatoria, nadie se metía con nosotros cuando estábamos juntos, éramos invencibles. Nos graduamos con honores, unos más que otros y nos sentenciamos con la promesa de apoyarnos en cualquier momento de nuestras vidas estemos donde estemos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recuerdos como estos son los que me alegran en las desgracias, pero no es momento de ponernos sentimentales. El sonido del motor se apaga y es mi señal para cumplir lo que debí hacer hace dos años.

El camino hacia el barranco se hace cada ves más corto, los pasos más apresurados, mi corazón esta latiendo a mil por hora, creo que por primera ves sé lo que quiero y no pararé hasta conseguirlo.

.

.

.  
 **¡ASTRIDDD!**

Mi andar se detiene al escucharte y una sonrisa adorna mi rostro. No puedo creer que después de todo sigas preocupándote por mi, eso es muy lindo de tu parte, pero ni tú ni nadie impedirán que me desquite con el mundo.

 _ **-¡¿Astrid, qué crees que haces?!**_

 _ **-Hipo, por favor, déjame; esto es algo que debo hacer.**_

 _ **-¡No te dejare, no permitiré que cometas otra locura! Ya hablamos de esto As', ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez?**_

 _ **-Esa vez ni siquiera sabías lo que tenía pensado, no hables si no sabes lo que me pasa, si me detuviste fue porque estabas en el momento equivocado.**_

 _ **-¿Eso crees?, si fui ahí es porque te vi mal, escuché todo en el restaurante, y no iba a permitir que algo te pasara en ese estado. Por favor As' recapacita.**_

 _ **-Hipo no, déjalo, no es necesario que repitas esto.**_

Puedo ver como el se acerca a mí y la verdad es que, desde que evitó mi cometido aquella vez, nos hemos vuelto más unidos a tal grado que su opinión es valiosa para mí. Verlo así tan vulnerable me duele, pero, se bien que debo cumplir mis promesas. Y es ahí cuando lo siento, siente ese calor proporcionado en un abrazo, de esos que te llegan al alma y te mantienen calientita en las noches de invierno .

 _ **-Hipo, perdóname, pero debo hacerlo.**_

 _ **-No te haré cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **-No y espero lo entiendas.**_

 _ **-Esta bien. Entonces antes de perderte, debo darte algo.**_

Mis ojos se abren mas por la impresión que por el deseo, y, en todo mi derecho, no puedo evitar corresponderle al contacto de sus labios sobre los míos. Aquella sensación única se extiende en mi cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica que no quiere parar, así que antes de arrepentirme finalizo lo comenzado y me alejo lentamente de él hacia mi destino.

 _ **-Perdón.**_

El camino hacia el barranco se hacia más corto nuevamente y a cada paso el sonido del mar se hace más fuerte. Corro hacia el borde sintiéndome segura de mi decisión y, mientras los hago, miles de imágenes inundan mi mente como en aquella mañana, después de pasar por tantas cosas al final dejaré ir todo el sufrimiento; cierro los ojos, despacio extiendo los brazos y, es solo en el paso final, que todo termina con el viento llevándose mis palabras.

.

.

.

.  
.

(1 semana después)

La casa Hofferson nunca se sintió mas llena. Amigos, familia, docenas de hermanos y hermanas adornaban la sala en espera de la invitada de honor, después de todo, no todos los días suceden cosas tan escalofriantes como aquella.

El sonido del motor se apaga y personas de la funeraria se alistan para ingresar a la sala principal. Visten de monstruos, así siempre lo quiso ella, nunca dejaba de sorprender aun cuando no estaba entre nosotros. El ataúd sale y la multitud abre paso mientras otros ocupan sus respectivos lugares.

Todo queda en silencio.

Las mujeres lloran producto del maquillaje, los hombres no se quedan atrás. Dulces adornan las paredes y mesas, y se ve a los niños mas inquietos de lo normal. La ceremonia inicia, el padre habla, le siguen dos amigos quizás tres, y luego empieza la familia a dedicar las mas finas declaraciones de amor, ella los oye, nunca dejó de hacerlo y esto solo es el inicio del resto de lo que se puede considerar vida.

 _ **-Antes de terminar agradezcamos a todos los que se han tomado un tiempo en su rutina y accedieron a venir.**_

 _ **-Un minuto de silencio en honor a quien yace en este cuerpo presente.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Sin nada mas que decir, Señorita Astrid es su turno.**_

El ataúd se abre revelando el cuerpo de la victima, las manchas de sangre son notorias pero no dificulta la visión de su perfecto rostro. Lleva la misma ropa que en aquel barranco, desgastadas por los días pero suaves al tacto.

La victima se levanta y con una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro revisa el lugar. Todos aquellos que ama están presentes, sus amigos, su familia, los chicos del orfanato, su inseparable novio. no pierde más tiempo, chasquea los dedos y el DJ coloca la música que tanto había esperado oír.

 _¿Sorprendidos? ¿Acaso pensaban que estaba muerta? La vida es demasiado valiosa para acabarla en un instante y solo aquellos que deciden tomar las riendas de sus problemas y enfrentarlos pueden ser testigos de que no estamos solos. Allá afuera hay un mundo de posibilidades que no podemos desaprovechar. Los problemas son parte de la vida, y es que, ¿que sera de nosotros sin problemas? No lo sabemos, no lo averigüemos. sin problemas la vida se torna monótona y aburrida, en las adversidades encontramos a las verdaderas compañías, aquellos que están contigo sin importar que._

 _¿Aun no los encuentras? No pienses que estas solo, quizás no has buscado lo suficiente, quizás están en otro lugar, pero TU NO ESTAS SOLO._

 _Quizás, si buscamos un poco mas, llegaremos ser felices. Solo así un día iras al barranco de tu vida y gritara: "Mi vida es tan bella"._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Nos Leemos...**_


	4. Mi Muñeca

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _"Mi muñeca está llorando, mi muñeca está...Mi muñeca está llorando-"_

Quedé impactada, simplemente no podía dar créditos a lo que escuchaba. ¿Podría ser posible que mis oídos me engañen?

 _"Mi muñeca está llorando, mi muñeca está...Mi muñeca está llorando-"_

¡Ahí esta de nuevo esa canción! No hay duda, se que esta vez la oí bien. Lo vi colgar el móvil por segunda vez y sus ojos se posaron en mi. Es normal verlo ignorar las llamadas, así que por eso debió sorprenderle que le mirara tan fijamente como si hubiera cometido un delito. Pero no pude evitarlo, digo, ¡quien en su sano juicio iba a pensar que esto fuese posible! Debía actuar rápido, así que lo primero que hice fue quitar la sorpresa de mi mirada y proseguir a preguntarle.

 _ **-¿Hipo?**_

 _ **-¿Si Astrid?**_

 _ **-¿Ese era tu teléfono?-**_ _torpe, pero claro que era de él, de quien mas si el tuyo lo olvidaste en casa._

 _ **-Déjalo ahí, no es nadie importante.**_

 _ **-Está bien.-**_ _sin embargo sabía que no estaba bien, decidí volver a intentarlo_ _ **-¿Hipo?**_

 _ **-¿Si Astrid?**_

 _ **-¿Por qué tienes ese tono de llamada?**_

 _ **-No lo se. Simplemente me gustó y decidí lo que escuchas.**_

 _No se porque esto no me sorprende. Hiccup Haddock III podría, si él quisiera, ser uno de los mejores detectives de todo el estado. Su nivel de deducción es innata capaz de, con tan pocas pistas, sacar a la luz los misterios más absurdos y vulgares que se le presenten; y por supuesto siempre tiene una respuesta precisa ante toda situación que se le presente._

 _ **-Pero, ¿estás seguro que fue lo mejor? Digo, teniendo en cuenta lo que significa.**_

 _ **-¿Significa? Astrid, qué tratas de decir.**_

 _Su única debilidad es, que no es muy bueno en lo obvio; es decir, puede ser un problema cotidiano y para él es como si se acabara el mundo; y entre esos problemas era deducir el significado de las palabras. Como ahora por ejemplo._

 _ **-Enserio no sabes lo que dice la canción.**_

 _ **-¡Pues claro que lo se!-**_ _quedé helada ante su respuesta, pero debía comprenderlo, después de todo, y aunque somos amigos, esas cosas quedan entre uno mismo y nadie mas_ _ **\- Astrid, por favor, se clara, no entiendo lo que dices. Hace ya dos meses que tengo el mismo tono y nunca me lo habías reprochado.**_

 _ **-Lo siento; pero no creí que fueras... ese tipo de chico.**_

 _ **-¿Tiene algo de malo que me guste?**_

 _Decidí callar un rato y meditar correctamente mi respuesta a su pregunta, pero, no sabía que decir. No era un chico como él, así que no sabía lo que debía pasar o que debía decir en estos casos. Miré por la ventana y vi algunas estrellas que se asomaban por las nubes y supe que era mi señal para salir._

 _Ahora, aunque no me guste y me cueste acostumbrarme, me toca darle pase a que él se exprese._

 _ **-No para nada. Creí que te conocía, pero respeto tus decisiones aunque me sorprende hasta donde pueden llegar tus instintos. -**_ _la vi mirar hacia la ventana nuevamente y supuse lo que vendría pues habíamos quedado en algo_ _ **\- Me debo ir, ya es tarde y ambos sabemos que a estas horas papá debe preguntarse por qué tardo tanto el la biblioteca. -**_ _tomó su abrigo,posó su vista en mi, y, antes de perderse en las escaleras, note que su mirada perdida cambiaba a una de resignación_ _ **-Buenas noches Hiccup.**_

 _ **-Buenas noches Astrid. ¿Te veo mañana?**_

 _ **-**_ _Ella me miró vacilante,y cómo quien tiene una idea sonrió de lado_ _ **-Sólo si no quedas agotado esta noche.-**_ _dicho esto bajo rápidamente y se perdió después del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse._

 _No pasó mucho, pero su actitud hacia mi me pareció mas extraña de lo usual, ¿significado? ¿qué quería decir? No mentiré y les diré que la duda me carcomía por saber qué fue lo que causó ese repentino asombro en ella, así que tomé mi portátil y empecé a buscar lo que quería decir la letra de aquella canción que sonaba previa a mis llamadas. Letras, enlaces, vídeos de la letra de la canción...ya en el quinto resultado encontré lo que buscaba. Al abrirlo, me preparé mentalmente para todo desde suicidio, desamores, amores, universidad; pero todas mis hipótesis fueron sustituidas por la sorpresa, la duda y una muy evidente vergüenza. Mis ojos seguían las lineas de aquella entrevista al vocalista de la banda y daban como resultado un muy notorio sonrojo en mis mejillas._

 _ **-Esto no es cierto. Esto debe ser una maldita broma.-**_ _en ese momento recordé que quien me había abierto los ojos era la única persona la cual me importaba su opinión_ _ **\- ¡ASTRID!**_

 _Salí de la casa dando tropezones como alma que lleva el diablo, debía darme prisa sino quería despedirme de mi única amiga...solo espero no sea demasiado tarde._

 _ **-¡ASTRID! ¡ASTRID! ¡ESPERA POR FAVOR! ¡TODO ES UN MALENTENDIDO!**_

 _._

 _Definitivamente los dioses me odia, y es que, aunque no hubo problemas en nuestra "amistad", debía haber olvidado cambiar el tono antes de regresar a la escuela el día siguiente. Pueden deducir lo que pasó después._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Nos Leemos...**_

 _ *****_ **Nuevo capítulo: "Mi muñeca", basada la idea en la canción con el mismo nombre. Cabe aclarar que respeto las decisiones de cada uno y son libres de saciar sus dudas si desean. La publicación es una simple idea llevada a la exageración.**

 **Y siendo las 00:13 del 11 de septiembre, me despido.**


End file.
